


Jane

by Abiwim



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: May is birthday month for myself and 4 friends. In honour of their birthdays I wrote each a short one-shot. Second is Jane - May 10.





	Jane

Lady Jane of Hartford was a cold fish. At least that was how she wanted to appear. In actuality she was wily; she knew what she wanted and was determined to get it. And right now she wanted Sir Guy of Gisborne.  
  
Gisborne didn't know this yet; Lady Jane was very good at maintaining her image. No amount of suggestive glances swayed her, no attempts at conversation were encouraged. Gisborne was starting to lose interest. No matter how beautiful a woman was he was not going to waste his time. He could always count on Anna the scullery maid to rut.  
  
But rutting was not on his mind when it came to Lady Jane. Well, it was, she was certainly a beautiful woman with her spectacular eyes and grace. A match was on his mind. She held vast tracts of land to the south of Nottingham, including parts of Sherwood Forest. He was certain he could come up with sure ways of catching Robin Hood in the act of trespass.

How to get Lady Jane? He had tried being suave, offering to show her around and being, generally, at her service. He had tried playing hard to get. He had even tried getting the Sheriff involved…”Lepers Gisborne, women are all lepers.”

So, he was surprised to find a note slid under his door:

_Dearest Sir Guy, Please do me the honour of meeting me at 8pm in my apartments. I have something of an urgent nature to discuss with you. Regards, Lady Jane_

‘Urgent nature?’ Guy thought. ‘What could be so urgent?’

At the appointed time Guy stood outside of Lady Jane’s rooms. For at least the 20th time he ran his hands up and down his leather pants, palms sweaty. He raised his fist and knocked forcefully on the door. After a moment the door was opened by Lady Jane’s lady-in-waiting, “Ah, Sir Guy, please come in. My lady will be just a moment.”

Guy paced the room, annoyed that she had not offered any refreshment. For 5 minutes he paced from the fireplace to the door and back again, his anger increasing at each pass.  He stood looking into the empty grate when something told him to turn around.

In the doorway of her private chamber Lady Jane leaned against the threshold. On her face was unbridled lust; on her body a diaphanous flow of lace giving a hint of what lay beneath. “Welcome Sir Guy,” she walked toward the man. Her 5’4” frame was tiny in comparison to the giant of a man. He stood rooted to the spot; his eyes widened, his pupils blown at the sight of the tumble of her hair, the fluidity of her steps toward him.

She bit her lip, “Have you nothing to say?”

He stammered, “La-Lady Jane…what is going on?”

“I have decided that you are worthy, Sir Guy.” She stepped close to him; raising a hand to his scruffy cheek she moaned and leaned into him. “I want you, Guy.” She rose on her toes and licked up his neck before nibbling on his earlobe.

Guy groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her to him. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her passionately. “You minx! Was it all an act?”

She smiled, “I have to be careful who I choose; I can’t be indiscriminate. I think you would be an excellent addition to my household. And I am sure that I can convince Prince John to have a word with the Sheriff…” She started to unbutton his jacket as she pulled him toward her bedroom.

It was Guy’s turn to laugh, “Really! Have you been planning this all along? You do well at playing the cold fish.” She was definitely not cold! Her skin radiated heat, each touch was electric, each kiss branded him.

She pulled on his lips, her desire was palpable. As she stepped back toward her room, she pulled him along, “Perhaps we should see just how cold I am…or am not!”


End file.
